The wolf pack are the enienmes
At loookout Ryder and all of the pups were siting on the floor. Ryder then said "I am going tell you a story about my Great grandfather." He started the story" in adventure bay there were a group of pups and eagles who work together to kill every living creature in adventure bay." At this time a eagle flew and landed on the handles of the lookout and earsdrop on the pups. His name is Skull. He said "this shall have great interest to the Bose. Back to the story" A dalmation spotted pup was in charge. But the original Paw patrol stop them before they could even kill a human. But the pups ran and rip the fur out of them starting a war. It was lasted for four long years but soon the Orignal paw patrol stood victories> They banished the pups from adventure bay. And they made sure that they didn't eat meat witch anger the pups. The leader said I WILL KILL ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT! I WILL KILLYOUR DESENDETS AND KILL YOUR FAMILY AND FREINDds. Later on three goons miles the original paw partrol witch are your parents And killed you uncles. The pups went to bed and skull went and flew oof towards the outside of adventure bay. Rocky's badge. The eagle flew into a cave and Inside were a bunch of pups lying on the floor chewing on bones (of insects). And on the center was a dalmation pup with sharp teeth. The egale whent to a pup with sharp fangs. sire I have news about the patrol. A black paw grab him by the neck and said "skull if you have news go tell me first.". Lighting a black pup who is second in command. Skull oh yeah were is your friend . Fred a golden mixed breed pup came. I'm here skeltrox" lighting let him speak. Lihting looked anoyed. Skull told him nees . skeltrox said were out of food but. I know what to do. Tonight we eagles and pups hunt as one. tonight we strike Tonight revenge is ours." laugh over to lighting. "Skeltrox: When you live in the forest It's better to make your own rules Ask anyone outside the bay helping out w is for fools Pups Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha We go where we want when we want to And we kill Just we kill as we please That Ryder can't give us curfew Skull Or tell us to stay in the trees Pups No Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The Paw patrol is gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Hyenas: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Skeltrox: So before this new patrol is prepare To defend adventure bay from us We'll make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Pups: Yeah Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The paw patrol is gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Skeltrox laughing and then a bunch of pups cricleing an fake ryder> Skeltrox all right fellas bring it in. Skeltrox: While the pups are in their slumber We'll be creeping beneath And just like a roaring thunder Lighting here will wake them up with his teeth pups: Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The paw patrol gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike (Repeat one time) Skeltrox: Tonight we strike Nobody is safe Skeltrox and pups: The Paw patrol is gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Chase badge The pups were playing when they saw four eagles flying over them. Skye" Eagles>' she ran away. Then out of no were a bunch of pups were standing there. A dalmation pup stood up and said"ATACK!!!!" The pups punh all the pups and bite them and made them bleed. Ryder saw what was happing so he pull out a rock and flew at the eagles who were chaseing after skye. They fell. Skeltrox said" Lighting Freedy sot hem what were made of." The two pups lept down and gave ryder a scar on his cheek. Chaase sundley nock them down and the other pups did as well. Lighting then said " WE WILL GET REVENGE FOR BEING EXILED. WE WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY AND FREINFDS" they left. Chase said" They problliy will be back for more ." Ryders badge Lighting said We failed>" Skeltrox "No lighting . Rember we hyponzue marshall with the help of the claw patrol. but we have an Allie of ours. Lighting said We will get him for you." Skeltrox said good. skull and freedy will come towith you." Chases badge a husky was sleeping when his eyes opened and fell back to sleep. Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Episodes